Reminds me of someone I know
by CastleLover
Summary: After watching Bones' 100th episode, Kate and Castle take Alexis' comment to heart. Please R&R! Also I rated this K because there's not any adult themes, but if anyone thinks the rating should be changed, let me know. It's odd to write something not T


**So after five seasons I'm pretty sure that the last 2:30 of _The Parts in the Sum of the Whole_ is probably the most replayed scene of Bones… like ever. If you've never watched Bones, you can YouTube 'Bones 5x16 ending' and a video pops up by LikeBananasDo – I'm sure you can get the gist of it. Both "Castle" and "Bones" have been compared numerous times so I figured I'd intertwine the two. **

**I've had half of this written since the day after the episode aired (April 1, 2010). I kept putting it off, and then I forgot about it! But, I finally remembered it and finished it. I hope you like it. It's not set at a certain point, probably after they've been working together for two years maybe? It's just a cute little one-shot of Kate and Castle realizing that they could be something. Reviews are lovely! :)**

**

* * *

**

"_But I gotta move on. I gotta find someone who's - who's gonna love me in thirty years, or forty or fifty."_

"_I know"_

"No!" Alexis screamed as the two characters walked away linking arms. "It's so obvious they love each other, or at least _like_ each other. I can't believe she turned him down!" Alexis let out a sigh.

"You're really gunning for those two, aren't you sweetie?" Castle gave his daughter a quizzical look.

"They seem to be the only ones oblivious to the fact that they are attracted to one another. All their coworkers see the sparks. I don't know why she doesn't just give him a chance. He finally got the courage to speak his heart, and she shot him down."

"Well, Alexis," Kate interrupted, "Sometimes it's not as easy as that. Think of how complicated things could get if they decide to start something and then they break up. Maybe she doesn't want to ruin the relationship that she has with Booth," Kate tried desperately to not let on that she was also talking about the man sitting directly to her left.

Alexis was a smart girl. She realized that Kate was not only referring to an FBI agent and a forensic anthropologist, but also to a certain novelist and female detective.

"Yes, but they won't know until they give it a try," Alexis eyed Kate meaningfully.

Castle had also caught on to Alexis' intent. "Well," Castle started off sure that Kate wouldn't injure him while his daughter was in the room. "It's not like they even still need to work together," he stated mater-of-factly, wondering if Kate had caught on too.

"Huh?" Kate asked, knowing full well that he was no longer just talking about the work couple just seen on the television screen.

"Well, I mean she was fine doing her job before he showed up. And he doesn't really need her to help…" Castle was careful how to phrase his thoughts, "to catch murders. He can do it just fine. Given, they find the killers much better as a team… but they'd be just fine if they weren't partners," he paused, "I think she should give him a chance," Castle said softly.

Kate was stunned, and wasn't sure what to say. So she said the first thing that came to her mind: "What makes you so sure they would even work out? He had a gambling problem, and he just said that he was going to move on, look for someone else. That's not very stable if you ask me." Kate knew that last argument was a bit of a stretch but it was all that was coming to her in the heat of the moment. "Plus," Kate continued, "She's still obviously hurting from her mother's death," Kate said regretting that statement as soon as the words left her mouth. She realized she was talking _directly_ about herself and Castle. "Come on, she thought her parents left but it turns out that they were actually criminals," Kate said trying to recover. "Only to later find out that her mother was murdered, and her father is still in practice. Her brother lied to her his whole life about their family's identity. Heck, she wasn't even born as Temperance Brennan. She has some issues that she needs to deal with before letting someone else into her life like that."

Both Kate and Castle were silent because they weren't sure what to say next.

"It kind of reminds me of someone I know," Alexis mentioned softly, eying both adults meaningfully. She wanted to get her point across without sounding too harsh.

There was an awkward silence, again, and Alexis knew her plan had worked. Like any mischievous child, she knew that for her plan to come full circle, she should not be around. "I'm going up to study before I go to bed. Night Kate. Night dad," she called making her way up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"Night," both Kate and Castle replied quickly realizing they were now alone.

After a few minutes Castle decided that this was his chance; it's now or never. "So," he started cautiously, "you really don't think there is no chance they can make it work?" he asked her.

"I guess that's up to a mister Hart Hanson, and what he decides, now isn't it?" Kate tried to put a humorous spin on it, if only to conceal her own feelings.

"Okay, fair enough," Castle knew he had his work cut out for him. "But if it were up to you... if you were writing the script, would you make them work? Would you at least give them a chance to try and make something out it?"

Kate took a minute to answer. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Let's try a different approach. Why do you think Bones turned him down?"

"I'm pretty sure I already told you," Kate said.

"I want to hear it again. He put his heart out there on the line. He told her point blank and yet she didn't return the feeling. Why?"

"Maybe she's scared," Kate said keeping her gaze away from Castle.

"Of what?" Castle knew he was making progress.

"To let some one in," she answered.

"Why?" he could tell she was almost there.

"Because of what happened to her mother. Maybe she's afraid something will happen to Booth and she'll be left alone," Kate finally met Castle gaze and locked eyes. "And maybe she's afraid of being lied to like she was her whole life about her family's identity," Kate tried to recover but they both knew it was no use. "Maybe she's afraid to trust," Kate voice was quite now, almost a whisper.

"He seems like a pretty trust worthy guy. He's saved her life a few times, and she's returned the favour. You've got to hold a special place in someone's life to protect them like that."

Kate was silent, looking down, and Castle knew he was getting through to her.

"You know, I think we're like Bones and Booth," castle replied with a sense of sarcasm, but when she looked into his eyes he told her he was dead serious.

"What?" Kate felt flushed. She was not ready to have this conversation. It was easier for Kate to hide behind the defence of two television characters.

"Kate, you're a smart woman. You must have realized that that conversation didn't strictly relate to Bones and Booth, right?"

At that instant Castle moved closer too her, causing her heart to flutter. "I-I know," she stuttered and looked down.

Castle replayed the last few minutes of what he seen on the television screen in his head. "Well, I'm the gambler, Kate," he said finally, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

She was _really_ not ready to have this conversation. So she sat looking at Castle with her eyebrows knitted together. Silence filled the room.

"I want to give this a chance," he looked directly into her eyes.

"Castle, we can't – we…" Kate trailed off because she was running out of excuses.

"We what? We might not work?" he looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "I know that. Trust me, Meredith and Gina will vouch for that," Castle said which got a small giggle out of Kate. "But there's also a possibility that we could work."

Kate was silent. She was torn. Part of her wanted to cuddle up to Castle and never leave. She knew he'd always protect her. He's already proven that. But the other part wanted to grab her coat and hightail it out of that apartment as fast as she could. She was stuck. She was grounded right where she sat.

Castle looked at her searching for a sign. Anything to show that she might be willing to give this a shot.

She opened her mouth to speak. _There it is_, Castle thought. He was only disappointed even more when she closed her mouth and looked at him, saying nothing. She didn't know what to say.

Finally she spoke: "I can't change, Castle," mimicking the words spoken by Emily Deschanel only a few moments ago. It was the only thing that came to her mind.

"And I don't want you to," he said softly.

Silence.

"I want you exactly how you are now. You're beautiful, you're stubborn, you challenge me, and you know exactly how to put me in my place. We're different, Kate; but good different. Yin and yang type of different. We need each other. We fit together. I've never met anyone like you."

Kate was still speechless. She finally gathered her thoughts: "I can't be what you want," Kate spoke softly, as she looked down.

"You _are_ what I want." He looked into her eyes but she wouldn't mirror his action.

"No. You want the _idea_ of me. You want Nikki Heat, not me," Her words were getting weaker every time she spoke, and they cut through Castle like a double edged sword. All this because she assumed he thought of her as Nikki Heat? That he wanted the detective on the page?

"No, Kate. I want you. I want all of you. I want your pain, your happiness, your joy, and your sadness. I want to be with you when you don't even want to be with you. When you feel so alone and nothing is going your way, I want to be there to help you through it. I don't want Nikki Heat. I want Katherine Beckett."

She looked up at him and they locked eyes. They said nothing, just starred at each other trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Kate, I know. I knew from the beginning."

"Knew what?" she finally spoke, her voice small.

"I knew you were right for me from the second we met at the book launch party. And face it, you need me too. Even Lanie has told me that she's never seen you this happy before. I make you laugh and I push your buttons. I constantly keep you on your toes, because you never know what crazy thing I'm going to do next." This got another small chuckle out of Kate.

"See, I'm making you laugh right now."

Kate pursed her lips together as a smile played at the corner of her mouth.

"See… you're smiling," Castle pointed out and shifted closer to her.

Kate felt the heat from his body and she instantly felt safer, and loved. "Okay," she whispered.

"Okay, what?" he said, wanting to hear it from her.

"Okay, if I were to write the script, she would give him a chance."

"That's good to know. I'm sure Booth will be happy to be getting some action from Bones," Castle teased and Kate smacked his arm. "And, that leaves us…?" he looked at her for an answer.

"That leaves us... at the beginning of a relationship where we'll be an old couple that's going to be in love for thirty, or forty, or fifty years. And it's all because you knew."

That was the best answer Castle could have hoped for. He had never heard such beautiful words in his life. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. She returned the gesture by sinking comfortable into her new boyfriend.

After an hour of no muffled voices Alexis decided to go downstairs and make sure everything was okay. She was pleasantly surprised to see the sight before her. Both her father and the detective had fallen asleep on the couch, Kate cuddled into her father.

Alexis smiled at the vision in front of her. Before making her way up stairs she muttered one last thing: "I knew."

* * *

**A/N: For those who have never seen Bones, Hart Hanson is the creator, and Emily Deschanel plays Temperance "Bones' Brennan.. just in case you are wondering where those references came from. **

**Like it? Show me the love by clicking that button below :)**


End file.
